


Dance, Magic, Dance

by Dragondizzy



Series: The Fade Zone [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Demons, Dreaming, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Magic, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragondizzy/pseuds/Dragondizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fae Lavellan seeks sleep relief through a mysterious concoction. Dreams and men in tight pants follow...</p><p>A Dragon Age/Labyrinth crossover for some fun :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Magic, Dance

Fae peered at the vial of green viscous liquid, twirling it in her fingers and squinting at the indecipherable label.

“Please don't tell me you actually bought something from that nasty dwarf.”

She shrugged, ignoring the incredulous look from Dorian at her side. They were leisurely strolling out of Val Royeaux, after a 'quick' trip to procure information and supplies.

“He said it would help me sleep.”

Shaking the bottle, she watched, mesmerised by the swirling emerald substance. Varric snorted.

“If it turns you into a nug, it's your own fault.”

“Was it...Hoggle? Yes, Hoggle said it would be fine.”

“Remind me to never take you bartering.”

Glaring at him, she slipped the glass into her pocket, patting it in relief. They had spent days marching to the capital, and every night sleep had eluded her. Stretching out tired muscles, she trudged on, looking forward to reaching camp, and hopefully a sweet release.

After several hours of hiking over rolling hills, looting an abandoned village and beating off a particularly tenacious bear, they finally saw the slow drift of fire smoke, black against the setting sun. On approach they found Bull propped on a tree by the fire, snoring. Fae chuckled and slung her pack onto the floor. Taking up a seat, she pulled off her boots, sighing at the feel of dirt between her toes, and poked at the pot of stew bubbling away.

“So if you do turn into a nug, what I am supposed to tell your advisers?”

Varric gently leaned Bianca against a tall, gnarling oak, then dropped himself down beside her.

“I'll still be a nug with the mark I guess...just hold me up the rifts? Hey, I'll be travel-sized too.”

He laughed, scooping ladles of steaming stew into a bowl and holding it out to her. She took it gratefully, cursing as she burnt her tongue on the spoon.

“Whassat?”

Bull cracked his eye open, yawning as he straightened and accepted a bowl from Varric. He gulped a mouthful down, licked his lips, and shrugged at her scowl.

“Our fearless Inquisitor has decided to take up drugs.”

Dorian flopped to the floor, robes flaring around him, nodding to Varric as he passed him his food. The dwarf sat back, blowing gently on his own.

Fae sighed irritably, shaking her head at Dorian's smirk and Bull's frown.

“Dirthara ma, it's just to help me sleep, that's all.”

“Hmmm.”

They ate in companionable silence, the fire dancing erratically between them. It protested the quiet, piercing the air with pops and crackles, consuming the wood at its core. The night crept forward, moon and stars shining earnestly above with not a cloud to mar their features. In the distance, a melancholy howl echoed across the plains.

Yawning, Fae stretched her arms out above her, wincing as bones cracked. Fetching the vial from her pocket, she pulled the stopper out and sniffed tentatively. The aroma that wafted out was musky, and oddly familiar. A vision of golden eyes and a coy smile flashed in her mind, making her blush.

“Second thoughts Boss?”

She rolled her eyes and sniffed again. It couldn't smell of Cullen, she was being ridiculous. Her mind was playing tricks, sleep-deprivation addling her senses. Mouth stretching in a giant yawn, Fae shrugged, put it to her lips, and downed it one. Collectively they held their breath, expecting her to sprout horns or begin writhing on the floor. Nothing happened however, apart from the sudden intense desire to sleep.

Shakily standing, she bid them goodnight, ignored the disapproving looks, and slipped inside the tent. Falling onto her bedroll and pulling the blanket up, she succumbed to the heavy pressure of her eye lids, breath becoming deep and shallow, as she fell into instant slumber.

 

* * *

 

Lying in the darkness, the lilt of merry music began to filter in, tickling the awareness at the back of her mind. It intertwined with a constant murmur of voices, a raucous laugh bursting forth, unsettlingly near. Slowly opening reluctant eyes, blinking at the brightness, she looked up to grotesque faces peering down, giggling as they studied her.

Awaking with a start, she pushed her self upright, sending the admirers scattering. A quick glance around the room left her head spinning in confusion. She was in a...palace of some kind? In the ballroom? The twirling and sway of dancing couples would suggest so...Her thoughts felt lost in a fog, heavy and thick as she tried to grasp on to reality around her. Faces returned to peer at her, and she recognised their façades as twisted, ugly masks.

Reaching a hand to rub her temple, she paused at the gentle whisper of fabric. Looking down revealed a dress of pure white silk, glistening like fresh snow. The full skirt pooled out around her as she stood, and she couldn't help but run an appreciative hand over the gem inlaid bodice. Glancing up she found green eyes staring back – a mirror span the length of the wall, a flurry of reflected activity as bodies spun behind her. Stepping closer, she raised a hand to the auburn curls piled on her crown, loose tendrils framing her disbelieving stare. Diamonds glinted from her ears and neck.

“Serah...”

Whirling in alarm at the whisper in her ear, she found no one, just more masks pointing and tittering at a distance. _That voice..._ Gathering her skirts, Fae stepped forward into the fray.

The ballroom was all polished white marble, stark against the rainbow attire of the guests. Giant candelabras flickered light across the room, dripping wax into large, shimmering pools on the floor. A hand brushed her shoulder, and she snapped her head around to, once again, find nothing. People whirled around her, laughing visages mocking her uncertainty.

A shift in the crowd revealed an opening, and her gaze locked onto intense, golden eyes. A scarred lip curled into an wily smile. _It can't be..._ The man wore a dress jacket of midnight blue, tailored tightly to broad shoulders and muscular arms. Black leather trousers hugged strong thighs and tapered up to sit flat along his stomach. A horned mask disguised his face, only revealing full lips and fiery eyes. He tilted his head to the side to mumble something to the disfigured woman draped on his arm, causing her to cackle with mirth. His answering, throaty laugh sent shivers through her spine. Her heart pounded deafeningly as his eyes never left hers, her feet unwittingly shuffling forward, pulled by his sheer presence.

The trance was broken as a couple frantically pirouetted in front of her, laughing hysterically. Trying to peer around them, he had vanished, another man now clapping happily where he had stood. _How?_ Fae knew his name, recognised the face, but couldn't quite reach the memory through the haze. Her vision swam as a grinning mask took her hands and pulled her into the dance, twirling her under his arm. A glimpse of a blue jacket amongst the throng made her twist, craning her neck, desperate to find him.

“Do not worry Serah...you are safe here.”

Gasping, she looked up into the mysterious man's gaze, clutching at his shoulder as he spun her around the ballroom floor. His broad hand splayed against her back, pulling her to him so tightly she felt the quickening beat of his heart. Lips tickled her ear as he leant down, his other hand intertwining with hers.

“I'll protect you.”

His voice was husky, breath warm on her neck. His head lingered there, and although they swayed with the music, time slowed indefinitely. Despite the doubt churning within her, all she wanted was to remain in his embrace, safe yet thrilling. Fae closed her eyes, cheek pressed against his chest, completely lost in his warmth.

Fluttering her eyes open, she was alone once more, a cold and empty void in his place. His absence made her body ache, and she needed the feel of him again. The memory of his face nagged at the corner of her conciousness but remained lost to her. The desire to find him spurred her on, skirts hitched up, hurrying through the endless revellers.

A tingling sensation drew attention to her hand – the mark was sputtering magic wildly, sparking green tendrils into the air. Pausing, panic clawing at her heart, she clenched into a fist in an effort to control the outpouring. Cruel smiles pivoted around her as she clutched her hand to her chest, running carelessly now, slipping on the silk of her dress. The edges of the room acquired a sickly green tint, and the music spiked with dissonant chords, filling her with a feeling of dread.

Despite running in all directions, pushing her way past grabbing hands and giggling disguises, it felt like she wasn't moving anywhere. The mark was sending painful spikes up her arm, her whole left side turning numb. Reaching for the nearest person, she placed a hand on their shoulder, desperate in her need. Fae stumbled backwards in horror as they turned. The mask was gone. Horns pierced through real flesh and jagged teeth grinned at her with malice.

Shaking her head, she continued pacing backwards away from the demon, stumbling back and bumping into another dancer. Glancing behind, she recoiled in shock as a gaping maw snapped inches from her face, fevered eyes wide with madness. The pain in her arm was throbbing fiercely, and she cried out as it jolted spikes through her body. A sob shook her as she whirled, dodging away from hungry, swiping claws. The feeling of helplessness consumed her, the pain and confusion reaching fever pitch. Demons crowded all around, their numbers endless. Sinking to her knees, Fae screamed as the mark exploded, green lightning forking over the swarming creatures. The burst sent the rabble into a frenzy, jostling each other to reach her, their maniacal laughs contorting into blood-curdling screams and roars. All Fae could do was curl in on herself, sobs racking her frame as she felt talons slide down her back.

A hand gently laid on her neck, cool skin instantly soothing. Another hand gripped her elbow and pulled her to her feet. Strong arms encased her, and she felt the soft brush of velvet on her cheek. His smell, his aura, was tantalising, and the overwhelming belief of protection calmed her panic.

Looking up, chin propped on his chest, Fae was met with a warm smile. The mask was gone, revealing swept back straw gold hair, rough stubble and a determined jaw. The name still eluded her, the tickle of it so frustrating that she frowned at him. His chest vibrated against her as he chuckled, his fingers softly tucking a curl behind her ear. Tentatively reached up, Fae traced fingers lightly over the scar breaching his lip, shivering when he kissed the tips.

The mark at her hand throbbed lazily, drawing her attention to the strange quietness surrounding them. There were no demons, no snarling fangs or menacing growls. They stood alone, the bleached white of the ballroom feeling peaceful and serene, the sickly green taint gone. Her arm was free of its crippling pain, and she looked back up to the amused expression waiting for her.

Cupping her cheek in a calloused palm, he used his other arm to wrap around her waist and pull her closer. Lips brushed across her nose, his thumb caressing the smooth skin of her cheek.

“I'll be there for you..”

The words left his mouth in a quiet sigh, and he leant forward to press his lips to hers. His soft mouth moved with a gentle caress, his hot, sweet tongue sweeping in to taste her own. Fae leant into his embrace, sliding a hand up to tangle in his hair. Whoever he was, this felt right – no, it felt perfect. Broad hands slid down her ribs and pulled her closer, his mouth covering hers to envelope her in a deeper kiss. Surrendering to him completely, Fae ignored the feeling of drowsiness creeping through her. Knees sagging, she gasped as he broke the kiss.

The room was turning cloudy, the edges blurring no matter how hard she tried to concentrate. Fae fought to keep her eyes open, hanging off her enigmatic admirer in earnest. Holding her close, he brushed his lips across hers, running his knuckles over the sensitive tips of her ears. Slowly, he lowered her down onto the floor, the fog now obscuring everything but them. Kneeling next to her, he took her hand as the mist closed in around him. Fae found it harder and harder to see, his sad smile fading, his wistful eyes vanishing, his hand slipping from her grasp.

As she descended into unbidden sleep, she heard his voice, a faint whisper, echo from obscurity.

“I'll be there for you...as the world falls down.”

 

* * *

 

“Boss, BOSS! WAKE UP DAMN YOU!”

Fae felt her head lolling around painfully as conciousness trickled to the fore. Strong hands gripped her shoulders, and she was being shaken ridiculously hard. Managing to produce a irritable groan, she cracked open an eye and tried to pull her head up.

Bull was holding her, eyes wide in alarm, mouth set in a grim line. Varric and Dorian stood behind him, similar looks distorting their features. Sleepily raising a hand to rub her eyes, she swallowed to moisten her bone dry throat.

“Hamin falon. Whasswrong?”

Bull released his death grip, and she sank back onto her bedroll. The large Qunari shook his head, relief relaxing his scowl as he ran a scarred hand over his face. Varric piped up from behind him.

“Well, everything was fine, then you were screaming, then your mark was exploding...and you wouldn't wake up.”

Fae just blinked at him blankly, examining the scar on her palm that was glowing softly, as per normal.

“I...I was asleep. I don't remember anything.”

“It felt like you were ripping open a rift on our heads for a moment there.”

Bull let out a big sigh, the tension deflating from him. Standing, he shook his head again and left the tent. Varric chuckled, hitching Bianca onto his shoulder.

“Well, I'm glad you're fine now. But no more sleep potions for you.” Lifting the tent flap, he stepped out into the dawning light. Dorian, silent this whole time, raised a questioning eyebrow.

“You don't remember anything?”

Fae just shook her head. Leaning in closer, his mouth twitched with amusement.

“Apart from all that with the mark and such, you were chanting a certain Commander's name quite a lot.”

“What? You mean...Cullen?”

The utterance of his name brought it all flooding back – the dancing, the demons...Cullen...his soft lips on hers...Gasping, she slapped a hand over her mouth as a fierce blush spread over her cheeks and up to the tips of her ears. Dorian chuckled, lifting the tent fabric and slipping out. Fae just sat there, eyes wide, as she relived the events of her dream.

It hadn't been real, yet the mark had reacted in a similar way. She wasn't normally so reckless, why had she taken the tonic? Fae groped in her pocket for the empty vial and flung it across the tent. Quickly, she dressed and packed away her things. Shaking out the bedroll, she started when something flew out and thunked onto the floor, glinting in the dim light. Peering at it, she recognised it as a diamond earring. Carefully picking it up, cupping it in her palm, Fae gaped disbelievingly. It couldn't be, surely not?

  _It must be Vivienne's, or...stuck in her bedroll from...before...yes, that's it_. Stuffing it into the depths of her pack, she hopped outside and rushed the others to break camp quickly, eager to put the night behind her.

 

* * *

 

They gratefully stepped into the hold, casting a appreciative smile at the towering stone work that was home. Fae sighed and nodded at the guards, the knot of tension burdening her since that night unravelling with relief. Sliding her pack off her arm, she turned to bid the others farewell- there was a bath with her name on it.

Her stomach dropped as she recognised Commander Cullen talking to Varric – evidently he had come from the tower to greet them. Feeling warmth spread across her face, she waved as he made to walk over, and hurried off up the steps to the keep.

Cullen frowned, glancing questioningly at Bull who just shrugged and made a bee line for the tavern. Varric chuckled and staggered off behind him, hugging Bianca to his chest. Turning to Dorian, he raised an eyebrow.

“Is the Inquisitor...well?”

Dorian laughed and stamped his staff onto the ground.

“She had an eventful night...dreaming of you I believe.”

 Cullen's cheeks burned, and he rubbed his neck.

 “Of..of me?”

 Dorian winked at him, then swaggered off into the hold, grinning over his shoulder at the Commander.

 “And what a dream it was.”


End file.
